Various tools exist to allow artists to create stories. These tools range from text editors that can be used to write a story to specialized software for creating detailed, high quality multimedia projects ready for consumption by an audience. What is missing from this landscape is a tool to help assemble the high level elements (e.g., major story plot elements) of a story without having to make decisions on the final structures and fine details (e.g., minor scene visual details) of every one of those story elements. What is also missing is a tool that would allow inexperienced story creators to brainstorm, pre-produce and prepare material in a high level context (e.g., in a very rough movie format) where only a potential story direction is available, absent a fully detailed story.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.
In the description below, the term “module” refers broadly to software, hardware, or firmware (or any combination thereof) components. Modules are typically functional components that can generate useful data or other output using specified input(s). A module may or may not be self-contained. An application program (also called an “application”) may include one or more modules, or a module can include one or more application programs.